The Perfect Cheer
by YuriChan220
Summary: Karasu tries to seek advice to improve on their band performance.


**The Perfect Cheer**

 **Pairing: Yoshimitsu x Karasu**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Blame that card, okay? XD Though, this is not going to be a tennis match, but something else. I am still surprised that they'd pair those two up, but I can totally understand why. So…enjoy everyone~**

Karasu hums happily, hands behind her head while walking with her childhood friend, Tachibana. They are walking on the sidewalk in the busy streets after doing a little shopping, having a little break from band practice. Tsubaki has something to do with her family while Ukyou and Sakyou are going home as well. Tachibana didn't have anything planned, so she tagged along with Karasu to do some shopping.

She lets out a happy sigh and looks up at the clear sky. "What a beautiful day, isn't it, Tachi? A well deserved break from practice should be like this every day~!"

Tachibana nods in agreement.

"Say, you know?" the dirty blonde says as she turns toward her childhood friend. "Tsubaki-chan told us that we needed some…boost or something just to make the fans go wild. I thought I was already doing that. With my pure energy of course~"

Tachibana shrugs.

"It's not enough? Come on! I can wow the crowd any day!" Karasu boasts. "What, just one of us isn't enough? Is that what you're saying?"

Tachibana nods.

"Hmmm…you do have a point there," Karasu rubs her chin in thought. "All we need is a good cheer. That's what we need. A cheer from the crowd as well as us. All I ever do is yell and scream. Ahaha. You're right, Tachi. This band really needs some improvement."

Tachibana nods again and pats her on the back. They walk a little further down the sidewalk until the drummer stops and tells her that she needs to get home. Karasu waves good-bye and continues on her own toward a park down a hill. It is then that something catches Karasu's eye. Another girl with long, straight blonde hair that's more shiny and clean than hers, wearing a revealing white cheerleading outfit that is just a bra and skirt, and blue leg warmers on her legs. This catches her attention and runs over toward the edge to get a better look.

She is by herself, waving her pom poms up, down and all around while jumping with one leg bent and raising her arms high. Karasu gapes at this magnificent sight. It's like this blonde girl is shining all over, very sparkly. She lands on her feet and raises her arms again for the finish. The guitarist is amazed on how beautiful and graceful this cheerleader is. She's just the perfect example of what a real cheer should be. She gives a soft sigh and looks up to see Karasu clapping loudly and jumping up and down.

"WHOOOOOOO~!" she shouts. "WAY TO GOOOO~! YOU TOTALLY ROCK!"

"Oh, thanks." the other blonde says as she turns toward the dirty blonde running toward her with sparkles in her eyes.

"Teach me how!" Karasu begs.

"Wh-what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Teach me how to cheer! It's the only way for me and my band to improve!"

The other blonde looks up and down at Karasu's appearance until it hits her. "Hey, wait a minute. Are you Karasu…the band member from A.R.C Angels?"

"Ahhhh, so you've heard of me~!" the dirty blonde says.

"I only heard of you because Tsubame-chan told me about it. Your greatest rival is Milky Pop, is that correct?"

"Yes," Karasu replies. "So, we're trying to figure out how to wow the crowd with an awesome cheer. All I ever do is just yell and scream at the top of my lungs. That's how I am, really~"

The blonde girl laughs. "Isn't that what a cheer is supposed to be?"

"Yeah, but I'm different," Karasu says. "In fact, it annoys most of our audience so we're trying to change things up a little to get more attention."

"Well, I'd be happy to teach you. My name's Yoshimitsu, by the way~"

"Nice to meet you, Yoshi-chan~!" Karasu says.

 _"Alright, let's get started~!"_ Yoshimitsu shouts out in English, raising one of her pom poms in the air.

"You speak English very fluently~" Karasu comments.

"Ehehe! I come from America, so of course I would speak that way. Now then, let's start off with the basics. And then go from there, okay?"

"You got it!"

The dirty blonde nods and stands there to watch the pro cheerleader show how it's done.

 _"Go! Go! Go! Team Maisen!"_ Yoshimitsu says in English, jumping up and down while swinging her pom poms up and down. _"Fight! Fight! Fight!"_ She turns toward the guitarist. "So...haaah...what you want to do...is to keep yourself optimistic! Don't yell too loud, just stay happy and smile! Your smile is what brings people to want to love you more~!"

Karasu nods. "Right! A smile! Got it!" She gives it a try herself. "Go! Go! A.R.C Angels! Let us make all of your dreams come true!" She jumps high in the air, but not as high as Yoshimitsu. She waves her pom poms up in the air as she jumps and lands on her feet, keeping her pom poms raised.

"Very good~" Yoshimitsu comments. "Now let's cheer together and let's see if two cheers make the difference."

"I'm ready~!"

The two stand together, pom poms ready and chant out their own respective teams, but keep their movements in sync. Somehow, just from hearing Yoshimitsu's cheer makes her want to cheer even more. It's like the pure happy energy is transferring over to her and makes her even happier than she's been before. It motivates her to go along with the All-American Blonde's cheers. They move side to side, swinging their pom poms left and right then stepping forward to wave their pom poms side to side again.

It is then that the two start to throw their pom poms in the air, Yoshimitsu jumping while back flipping toward Karasu. The guitarist gives her a boost by lifting her up in the air and Yoshimitsu jumping higher than before, just the right height to catch the pom poms while flipping. Karasu also does a front flip in just in the right area to catch her own. As if on cue, Yoshimitsu lands right next to Karasu and straightens up with her pom poms raised in the air with Karasu doing the same.

"Haaah...great work!" Yoshimitsu says. "How do you feel?"

"I feel...like I'm linked with you," Karasu answers. "You cheer has gotten me to cheer with you the exact same way! And it feels great!"

"That's how the crowd should feel too. If you do your cheer right, the crowd will all be as happy as you. A good cheer brings happiness to all."

Karasu drops her pom poms and takes Yoshimitsu's hands in hers. "Thank you, thank you so much, Yoshi-chan! You're a big help!"

"Don't mention it~" the All-American blonde says happily. "I'm glad to be of help of someone in need. Make sure to apply all of my lessons to the stage, okay?"

"I will!" Karasu says. "I'll never forget!"

"Now then...run along, Karasu~" Yoshimitsu says as she pulls away. "I have to get home. I think I've practiced long enough, but it was fun doing it with you too."

"Oh, okay~" Karasu says. "Say, will I ever see you again?"

"Of course! Do you want to meet up here again? I practice almost every day at this park."

"Oh, I will certainly meet you there! Hey, hey! Let's exchange numbers!"

"That's a good idea~"

Both of the blondes exchange their numbers, pull away with a smile and giggle.

"Well, I'm going to be off now," Yoshimitsu says. "It's nice to practice cheering with you, Karasu~! I'm so happy to make a new friend such as you~"

"Same here~" Karasu says. "I hope we meet again some time."

"Ehehe!"

The All-American blonde packs her things, turns toward the guitarist and blows her a kiss, making the dirty blonde blush a little, but waves at her. As Yoshimitsu walks away, Karasu lets out a soft sigh, her smartphone clutched to her chest with a small smile on her face. This is a great first meeting with the blonde cheerleader that just gave her great advice.


End file.
